


On the Edge

by Psych101



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ear play, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psych101/pseuds/Psych101
Summary: It was cycle 43 and they were experimenting a bit. Decades with a person makes you quite curious about all the kinks you can try. Tonight’s subject was Taako, and Magnus was going to see how long he could edge him before he broke. Taako was determined not to beg, but Magnus was equally if not more, determined to make him do just that.This is really just 2k of Magnus edging Taako, and that's all there is to say about it.





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self indulgent  
> ((This hasn't been beta-ed so please let me know if you spot a typo!))

Taako was breathing heavy, hands tied to Magnus’ headboard. He looked completely debauched, his shirt open and his panties around his ankles, skirt discarded to the floor. Magnus stood near him, fully dressed though he was very obviously straining against his pants. He smirked, a hand idly tracing along Taako’s thighs just outside of where he wanted him. His other hand was wrapped in the elf’s long, blonde braid and he was tugging slightly, eliciting a sharp gasp. Smiling, he yanked harder, pulling a loud whine out of his companion.  
It was cycle 43 and they were experimenting a bit. Decades with a person makes you quite curious about all the kinks you can try. Tonight’s subject was Taako, and Magnus was going to see how long he could edge him before he broke. Taako was determined not to beg, but Magnus was equally if not more, determined to make him do just that.  
Taako squirmed a bit, trying to move so Magnus would touch him directly. Shaking his head, Magnus used both hands to hold his hips down instead. “Tsk, tsk, Taako. I’m in charge tonight, and if you want to cum you need to behave.” In response, Taako tried to thrust up, but Magnus held him firm.  
He smiled mischievously, eyes twinkling. “You’ll have to make me, big boy,” his tongue was quick as ever. Magnus lifted his hands off of Taako completely, leaving him thrusting up to nothing. He whined involuntarily.  
Magnus spoke in a low tone, authority radiating off of him, “I will not be entertaining this kind of behavior. If you want to do this at all you will behave, you have to earn this.” If he wasn’t wet before, he sure was now. He’d never seen Magnus dom like this before and it sure was something else. He rubbed his legs together, already way too turned on considering tonight’s plans. “Now, if you’re ready to stop being a brat, we can continue. Would you like to keep going?” He was still using that husky voice, so of course, Taako nodded profusely.  
Magnus sat down on the bed next to Taako, one hand cupping over his mound. Not enough pressure to relieve anything, but plenty to leave him in anticipation. He leaned forward, catching him in a kiss. This, he put force behind. He kissed Taako with a passion, tugging gently on his bottom lip every once in a while. He prodded his mouth with his tongue and he melted like putty, parting his lips. He sucked on Magnus’ tongue, involuntarily rocking his hips at the same moment. He could’ve sworn he heard Magnus growl, and then he was pulling away from the kiss. Taako tried to chase his lips, but it was too late.  
Magnus was now kissing his neck, occasionally sucking bruises on to his skin. Then, his finger was slipping into his folds and began to circle his clit. Taako moaned, unable to stop himself. He could feel Magnus smiling. He mumbled out “Jerk,” before he could even try to stop himself.  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Magnus said, moving back from his neck. His finger, however, did not slow down.  
“Nothing!” Taako was quick to reply, not wanting to stop so soon after they’d really begun.  
Magnus pressed a finger into Taako, adjusting his hand so that his thumb was now working his clit. “That’s good, wouldn’t want to have to stop this early. There’s still so much more to do.” He emphasized the end of his sentence by quickening his movements, his body rocking slightly against him. He moved back to his neck, nipping a spot there. Taako was very responsive to that, so he did it again. He continued working the same spot, bringing out increasingly high pitched noises from the elf. He bit and sucked until it was oversensitive, Taako practically shouting as he so much as kissed it. He backed up to smile at his work, very obviously satisfied. Taako was so close, just the littlest thing could put him over the edge. Yet, Magnus would not give him more. In fact, he seemed to be slowing down.  
“Don’t stop, Maggie, I’m so close. I’m right there,” he was trying to encourage him. Magnus pulled his hand away, stopping completely. Taako cried out, not quite expecting it. Sure, he knew what edging was, but now that it was actually happening it was a lot different than the hypothetical.  
Magnus brushed his fingers over the extremely sensitive bruise forming on his neck, laughing at the way Taako shivered. His nerves were so obviously on edge and he was one well-placed touch away from release. “You’re not cumming yet, babe. We still have a long night ahead of us. I’ll let you cool down before we continue.”  
Taako realized just how screwed he was.  
Magnus was lightly running his hands up and down his body, gentle fingers tracing patterns on to his arms, his torso, his thighs. Goosebumps rose up on his skin as he went, and this feeling was new. It was very good, though not outright overstimulating. Taako was just sensitive enough for this to be arousing. Then, Magnus traced from his shoulders up to his neck, Taako bucked as he reached that spot again, but he continued up to his ears. Gently, he ran his hands over the shells of his ears and Taako’s heart raced. He let out little noises of pleasure as Magnus pinched the tips. It was almost enough to bring him to the edge again and he was breathing quickly. “Shit, Mags, shit, shit, shit,” Taako chanted as Magnus pinched his ears harder. He was about to cum just from this, he was so close-  
Magnus had pulled away again and Taako was practically panting. He had been so close, only to have his orgasm ripped away from him again. He entertained the thought of begging for a moment, but that was so not his style. Still, he was ready to cum. He batted his eyelashes, looking up at Magnus. “Come on, big boy. Don’t you want to fuck me? Won’t you give me that big cock, fill me right up? I can tell how bad you want it. I’m right here, all wet for you.”  
Magnus looked him over, obviously enticed. He wouldn’t fall for such a simple trick, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t entertain the thought for a moment. “Is that what you’d like? Do you want me to fuck you right into this mattress? Rail you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow? Or maybe I could even eat you out until you can’t physically cum anymore. Would you like that?” He smiled and watched as Taako blushed deeper with each suggestion. He was nodded, straining against his restraints. Magnus placed a big hand on his chest, pushing him back down to the bed. “Too bad that’s not on the agenda for tonight. I’m going to make you beg for your orgasm. You’re going to be more desperate than you’ve ever been. Then, if I feel like you’ve really earned it, maybe I’ll let you cum.” He felt Taako’s hummingbird heartbeat against his palm, his breath quick. He slid his hand back down between his folds, just lightly touching his clit. He was unbelievably slick, and it was so hot.  
Taako pushed himself down, trying to get more friction. In response, Magnus moved his free hand from his chest down to his hips, holding him in place. Slowly, he began to rub circles around his clit. He shook his head, “Next time we’re using more restraints. You move way too much for this.”  
The idea of being tied down further, Taako decided, was a very good one. However, he couldn’t just say that. He had to be coy about it. “I bet you’d love to, mnh, see me all tied up like that, wouldn’t you? Mmm, bet you’d get really horny for that one, Punkin.” Stringing together sentences was harder than it should be, but Magnus’ steady rhythm of his fingers pumped in and out was really doing a number on him. He sped up, and Taako felt that he was approaching his release again, he was clenching against the fingers inside of him and it seemed like it was just within his reach, it was right there, but then Magnus pulled away at the last second. Taako was left clenching around nothing, turned on beyond belief.  
“Ready to beg yet?” Magnus inquired, eyebrow quirked. Taako shook his head and, before he could even catch his breath, Magnus was fingering him again.  
He built him right back to the edge before, infuriatingly, he pulled away again. Taako pressed his lips shut, refusing to give him the satisfaction. Though he couldn’t stop the noises in the back of his throat as Magnus rubbed his clit faster than before, he was trying to bring him back as fast as possible before cutting off his orgasm again.  
“You know, we can do this all night if you really don’t want to cum. I can always jack myself off and not let you cum at all. If you really want to be a brat about it, that’s what’s going to happen. Just keep that in mind,” Magnus told him as he pushed hard into the bruise on his neck. Taako shouted out at the feeling, breaking his silence.  
“Shit, Magnus! Fuck that hurts!” He cried out, pupils blown wide.  
Magnus stopped, moving his hand away quickly. “Oh, shit, are you okay? I’m sorry, Taako. Do you want to stop?” But Taako is shaking his head.  
He tilted his head, leaving the vulnerable spot more out in the open. “I didn’t say it was bad and I defo didn’t ask you to stop.” Ah, so that’s the ticket then. Magnus pressed his finger back into the bruise and the elf let out a high pitched moan, very obviously pleased. Magnus moved his hand to kiss and bite at him again, pulling more noises out of Taako. As he kissed him, he slid his hand down his chest, across his stomach, and between his folds again. He was barely touching him when Taako whined.  
Finally, he was giving Magnus what he’s been waiting for. “Please let me cum this time! I can’t take it anymore, I’m so close. Magnus, please!” Magnus pressed into his clit, not yet moving. Taako continued to beg, “Please, Maggie! I’ve been good. Haven’t I earned it? I’m begging as you asked. Please?”  
Magnus hesitated before answering, “Don’t cum until I tell you to. If you even try to, I’ll ruin your orgasm and we’ll be done. Understand?” Taako was nodding profusely, shaking even.  
Taako’s not sure he’s ever seen anyone take off their clothes as quickly as Magnus gets undressed then. He’s already naked and untying Taako’s hands before he can process that he was no longer touching him. He straddled the elf, taking a moment to align his dick. He pushed in, groaning. As he bottomed out, Taako was grabbing on to his back. His newly freed hands were clawing at his bare skin. Magnus moaned at the feeling, finally rocking into him. His thrusts were short and hard, his normal rhythm almost out the window. Taako knew that he was not very far off from cumming himself, a likely side effect of tonight’s experience.  
Taako, however, was already on the edge and all he needed was a little touch to send him over the cliff. “Please, Mags, just touch me. I need to cum so bad, baby, please.” He was on the verge of tears. Magnus was filling him up and it felt so good, but it wasn’t enough.  
“Not. Yet.” Magnus grunted out between thrusts. He was practically pounding Taako into the bed. “I'll tell you when,” he managed to get out.  
Taako was crying now, so close to his orgasm but he couldn’t reach it. He’d been good and followed instructions, but he still hadn’t earned it. “Oh, Magnus, please. You just gotta let me cum. Please, please, pl-”  
Magnus was covering his mouth with his hand, cutting him off. His rhythm was gone completely and he thrust in once, twice, three times and he was cumming. “Now. Do it now,” he commanded, moving his hand up to pinch the tip of his ear.  
Taako did. His orgasm rushed over him like a flood. For a moment, he couldn’t even do anything but feel. His nerves were all on fire as he came at last. His breath was shallow and his back was arched. He shouted out Magnus’ name as he found his release.  
For a moment, they just lay there, Magnus on top of Taako. They both caught their breath, smiles mirrored on each other's’ faces. After a minute, Magnus rolled off of Taako. He laid on his side, facing him. Once Taako had enough sense of mind again, he cast a quick prestidigitation to clean the cum and sweat from both of them. When they were clean, Magnus pulled Taako against him, spooning him.  
“So I dunno how you feel about that, but that was very good for Taako. A+ orgasm right there.” He was already closing his eyes, exhausted.  
Magnus laughed and he could feel it on his back. “It was great for me too. We can definitely do it again sometime.” He began to undo Taako’s braid, humming softly as he did so. He was already meditating before he could finish. He brushed through his hair with his fingers until he fell asleep, an arm around Taako.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work please consider supporting me on ko-fi (ko-fi.com/orcgay) and also you can check me out @orc-gay on tumblr!


End file.
